


Stitched Together

by etylaeon



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, that one mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etylaeon/pseuds/etylaeon
Summary: Can one mistake destroy the way things are between Tweek and Craig?*added art to make up for the sucky summary





	1. Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a while, but thanks to those who still read my work. Here goes another one. I swear I'd finish this one. The summary is bad, I know. But yeah, I don't really want to spill what this fic is about right away. I'll be adding tags as the fic progresses.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Three quick glances at the clock and a glance shot at the window and the tall boy was convinced that it was already time to wake up. Waking up early was never under the characteristics of Craig Tucker though. But doing this for two days straight has helped him develop a trusty body clock. What was different about this day though, was that if he turned to his other side, he would be seeing the most beautiful sleeping face in the world, his world at least. He did turn to that side to admire his lover, who surprisingly is a deep sleeper whenever he spent the night at the Tuckers.

He sighed. A sigh of contentment is what you call that sigh. The blonde was never a fan of his boyfriend's cheesiness. Lucky for him though, he was asleep and he didn't witness the whole 'I'm-so-lucky-to-have-you' look Craig had before he finally sat up from his bed. He made careful movements to the bathroom, carrying with him his school bag and spent the next two hours in there.

After the said two hours, he silently rests his bag where it was originally placed and sat back at the bed. 

"That was an awfully long time to be in the bathroom."

Craig turned to see Tweek, who was wide awake. The follow-up statement came before Craig was even able to speak. "Guess that's going to be our last Tacobell visit then."

"It wasn't the burrito, honey." It was all Craig could come up with, as he scoffed.

"Oh.. don't tell me--" Tweek sat up with eyes all wide, a blush running across his cheeks. He covered his face.

That was a puzzling statement for Craig. He was sure that Tweek hadn't caught up with the reason why he was locking himself in the bathroom at 4am for three consecutive days. This was probably a trap. He had to come up with something and he did, quite confidently too. "No, I wasn't turned on by your burrito, babe."

Tweek laughed at that. Craig could've sworn that this laugh was just another reason to think that his boyfriend had the prettiest face in the world. The world wouldn't find out if there wasn't any evidence so Craig took his phone from the bedside cabinet and quickly snapped a picture. 

"Craig!" The blonde protested, embarrassed. "I told you to stop randomly taking pictures!"

"The world needs to see." Craig fiddled with his phone a bit before he dropped it on the bed. 

"You're such a weirdo, y'know that?" Tweek met Craig's eyes and smiled at him. "I never imagined Craig I-don't-care Tucker to be the king of Cheese."

"I'm not a rodent." Craig raised an eyebrow at him. 

"But you're totally cheesy." Tweek grabbed the phone and swiped on the screen. "See?"

"How'd you know I made it my home screen?"

"You always do, King Cheese." Tweek pinched Craig's face. 

"You hate it?" The only thing the taller boy could offer was a worried look and an explanation. "I mean, babe, you look cute every day and I just couldn't decide which pho..."

 

Tweek narrowed the space between them, sealing the space between Craig's lips and his lightly, fleetingly. "Sometimes I wonder why people think I'm bottom when you're the one who's all mushy and cute like this." 

Craig smirked at him as he pinned Tweek down. He knelt over him, bending down to stare at his lover's face. "If I'm King Cheese, you're King Bottom." 

"What?! That...That isn't a title!" Tweek chuckled.

"So is King Cheese. How's that a title? I mean King Douchebag sounds ten times better than that." 

"Really? Cartman has better ideas? How about this..." Tweek started grinding his hips in a slow forward and downward motion, rubbing his crotch against Craig's. The blonde hand his hand on Craig's lower back, pressing Craig into him a bit more. Tweek felt a bulge form inside the Craig's pants, so he teasingly continued as he stared down then looked up at his boyfriend. "King Hardy."

"You make the worst titles." He whispered as he started licking and nibbling onto Tweek's earlobe. His tongue made its way down Tweek's neck. It was his turn to rub himself against the boy underneath him. A grin formed on his lips. "King Hardy."

Craig was in the middle of unbuttoning Tweek's top when there were a few knocks heard from the door. 

"Craig! Tweek! Wake up! You'll be late!" Craig's mom called with her usual gentle voice. Turns out it was already 6:30am and they had to shower now or they would end up skipping their first class. Loud knocks came in after that. Those sounded like angry ones. 

"Stop having sex! Jesus!" Tricia had the angry voice to go with the angry knocking.

"Tricia, that's inappropriate to say." Laura scolded her.

"They are doing it, mom." Tricia mumbled as she aimed for the stairs. 

The conversation from behind the door was unclear after that. Craig just sat lightly on top of Tweek. "What a bummer." 

Tweek chuckled and pinched both Craig's cheeks. "It's fine. We can continue later." 

"King Hardy does not approve of this." The raven-haired boy grunted and moved to sit beside Tweek, arms crossed.

"Craig, we'll be late." Tweek had a hesitant smile on. "Later." 

"At Token's?" 

What Tweek hadn't realized was that later, there was going to be a party at Token's. A just-like-the-old times one, a game night. It had everyone excited last week plus it was just in time for the release of the new Assassin's Creed game so they if they bail, automatic betrayal is charged against them. 

"Let's do it in the shower then." Tweek suggested on an impulse but quickly laid out the conditions. "This has to be really fast though. We can't take too much time in the bathroom cause---."

Right in the flash of that suggestion, Craig's eyes lit up. Tweek never agreed to shower with him ever. He never grew out of the fear that shower sex is unsafe and would cause one of them to slip and die. He was still pretty much the same paranoid kid even at the age of 17. "Let's go!"

Craig pulled Tweek inside before Tweek could even grab his towel. The soft moans became inaudible from all the rustling noise that the water from the shower made. And if the record wasn't set yet, this was the quickest time they've ever spent in the shower. Not that it was a bad thing. They were obviously in a hurry and from all the sounds Tweek made, Craig was confident that he did his part well.

Again, Tricia's recognizable knocking came. "I am so getting the keys to your room if you don't get ou---"

The door clicked open with an unusual big smile plastered on Craig's face. Tricia stared at his brother with a questioning look then looked at Tweek, whose cheeks were bright red. Tricia turned to catch up with Craig.

"So you did have sex, huh?" 

Craig looked at his sister, the weird smile never left his face. "Hm?"

"Ugh." Tricia raced down the stairs. "Mom! Craig and Tweek actually did it!"

"Craig, don't just go smiling there. Breakfast is going to be embarrassing for us!" Tweek protested and pushed Craig to stop Tricia.

"Eh. Let them think what they want." Craig offered a hand to Tweek. 

There was no saying 'no' to this offer. Especially when Craig's eyes are all sparkly and he looked very happy. Tweek gave in and placed his hand on top of his boyfriend's. "You better answer for me every time an awkward question comes in."

"Yeah, yeah. I got this." 

The two sat next to each other. The dining area was always peaceful at the Tuckers. It was one of the things that Tweek loved about staying over. Aside from the delicious meal that Craig's mom prepares, he loved how this family seemed to have accepted him. Even Thomas Tucker, who seemed to dislike him at first now greets him good morning, good evening, and even asks him how school has been. Tricia was fond of him too; more fond of him than she is of her own brother, for sure. Laura Tucker, well, she was a sweet mother like Tweek's own. This dining area always had him smiling. 

Smiling? That's Craig's call to take a photo. Craig got kicked from under the table and even if Tweek tried his best to be subtle about it, the whole family knew. 

"God, you're so cheesy." Tricia rolled her eyes, annoyed. 

"Well, it's not my fault that he's cute." Craig simply said, grabbing a slice of bread from the basket, buttering it a bit before taking a big bite on it. 

As for Tweek, he felt like he died at that time. He refused to look at the father's reaction. He could bet that Craig's father is at the verge of vomiting. Tweek just opted to take his medication, just a precaution but he mostly doesn't need it when Craig's around.

"Craig, you're embarrassing Tweek." Laura then turned to Tweek, offering the plate of bacon to him.

"Ew," Tricia glared at Craig as she poked the sunny-side egg. "You're like the King of Cheese."

Tweek snorted a bit. To his surprise, Thomas was also snorting at that, which was totally out of character. But it was good sign of acceptance. For the whole time of breakfast, the usual argument between Tricia and Craig ensued plus a bit of Q&A from Craig's mom and dad. Tweek treasured moments like these. It almost felt like home. He stood there smiling as he helped Tricia fix her things in her bag. 

"All set?" Tweek asked, slinging his bag over.

Tricia nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." 

"Wait!" Craig ran back upstairs as he forgot a book on his study table. 

"Hurry up, Jeez!" Tricia shouted then turned to Tweek. Tweek had expected an awkward question from Tricia. As he remembered that there were remarks about having sex earlier. He figured he was going to be asked about that. 

"You're amazing." Tricia said without making eye contact. She had her eyes fixed on the road.

"Huh?" Tweek did hear what she said but it was just so out of the blue that he didn't quite know how to react to it. He blinked at her.

Tricia licked her lips then bit it. Unlike Craig, Tricia was obviously not one to comfortably give compliments. She remained staring somewhere else like some old guy reminiscing past events. "You changed him. Before, he just talks to the guinea pig like some weird Discovery Channel guy. Now he cares about people. But I think you changed him too much." 

Tweek was worried about that last statement. "Is that a bad thing?" 

"Well, he's so cheesy, it's gross." Tricia shook her head. 

"Yeah, that's true."

The two started giggling almost in unison. That was just in time for Craig to catch Tweek laughing, and as expected taking another photo. 

"See?" The sister finally realized that he was not the type who actually giggles. He turned to the bushes and tried to redeem her old stoic self. "God."

"Okay. Are we going now?" Craig rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tweek held Tricia's hand on his left and Craig's on his right. "Let's go."

The whole trip to school still brought wonders to the town. Tweek and Craig being a couple was still huge a deal for the people of South Park. Even if there were other gay couples revealed, no pair could best these two. There was still this bizarre amusement that came with "Aww"s from the people around. The two don't seem to mind anymore. The people at school were used to it too. 

"Hey, guys!" Clyde greeted the two excitedly. 

Tricia started walking the separate way, not giving Clyde any attention. Tweek was the only one who shyly waved a hand to say hello. 

"Wow. Your sister's growing up to become a pretty lady. Too bad she's like a clone of the ten year old you." Clyde commented.

"The fuck? Don't hit on my sister, Clyde." Craig glared at him.

Clyde had an arm on Craig's shoulder. "Nah! Not my type. I like blondes too." 

"What?" Craig had his alpha male instincts go first and assume that Clyde was talking about Tweek. A sharp glare came after that. One that Clyde never noticed cause he was busy looking around. 

"Aha! There she is!" Clyde pointed to the blonde girl from the distance. He turned to Craig with eyebrows moving up and down. Craig, finally realizing that Clyde was referring to Bebe, had his calm face back on. 

"Dude, get over her already." Token joined the conversation. 

"She just recently told me that there's a chance to get back together." Clyde went dreamy-eyed. 

"Right, a chance to have another drinking session over your broken heart." Token calmly stated. 

Craig couldn't agree more. He was sure that the decision-making skills of the girls in South Park were questionable. The break-up and make-up in circles was just not advisable for someone like his crybaby of a best friend. It is not advisable for even Stan, who had to go through the same thing with Wendy. He felt really thankful that he wasn't attracted to females and that he ended up with someone who was sweet and loyal as Tweek. His grip on Tweek's hand tightened.

"Don't you dare say anything mushy, Craig." The blonde warned him.

Craig just smiled lightly. Clyde watched the two and sighed. "That's going to be the last chance I'm going to give. I want to be happy like our lovebirds over here." 

"Dude, just stop looking all desperate and you'll be happy." Token made his way inside the classroom, choosing the empty seat in the middle. 

Clyde caught up with him and sat next to Token. "I don't look desperate!"

"Then at least try to impress her by passing the exam." Token sounded like a real mom, scolding Clyde about academics. But he wasn't wrong. Clyde kept failing classes and that was no way to impress the ladies. He thinks he looks like some bad boy who doesn't need to study but in reality, he just looked like a complete idiot. 

Craig tapped the seat next to him, directing Tweek to sit beside him, which he would've done anyway. 

"Now that Token's talking about the exam, I feel nervous." Tweek said with a hint of panic as he searched his bag for his pen. 

"I don't see why you should worry. You studied until like what..12am?" Craig curiously looked at Tweek, whose eyes kind of reflected sadness. 

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." Tweek pretended to not have found his pen so he didn't have to look at Craig. He was sure this conversation would turn out an argument. The last time he forced Craig to study, he got a bit of the silent treatment for hours. It was still a mystery to him why Craig refused to make any effort in studying. Craig doesn't fail exams but his grades are below satisfactory. He'd always be defending this with the usual lines of "That isn't my thing." But this was a critical examination and getting low scores would mean that he would be spending vacation at school. He would be with Clyde, taking up summer classes---again. 

Craig let out a deep breath. Tweek had already taken this as a sign of an impending argument.

"I know that this isn't your thing, Craig." Tweek placed the pen on the table and fixed his gaze on it. 

Craig had still not said anything at this point. He just let his boyfriend talk.

"I just wish you'd spend this summer vacation with me." Tweek said, with his voice almost breaking. 

Another deep breath and then he had both his hands on Tweek's. "The burrito isn't the reason why I was in the bathroom for too long."

Tweek blinked at him. "H-huh?"

"I'm going to ace that exam, babe." Craig had the most convincing grin on his face leaving Tweek surprised and blushing.


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a build-up to show how strong Tweek and Craig's relationship is and how captivated they are of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my chapters come out short for now. But I'll make lengthier ones next time. Thank you so much, guys, for leaving kudos and comments. All of them are greatly appreciated. They inspire me to write more! I apologize for any typos or grammar flaws. I just finish writing and get too excited to submit that I fail to proofread them.
> 
> I will try to be nice to our sons since they are such wonderful babies but I can't promise. For now, just enjoy my artwork of them kissing.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

It was surprising to see Craig finish the exam before anyone else, way faster than Kyle Broflovski even did. But this was a multiple choice type of examination and anyone could've finished it quickly with just a simple skill of shading circles fast. He stood up to submit the paper then made some crazy hand signals which probably meant "I'll wait for you outside."

Kyle's gaze followed Craig, who went in front to submit the paper then aimed for the door. He was somewhat challenged even though he was sure that Craig randomly shaded circles to finish the test right away. There was no way anyone from this class of fair-scoring students can beat him. Not even Tweek, who was focused on his studies. 

Cartman was just as shocked but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Whoa, Craig. Teach me how to quick-guess! I'm intrigued." 

Craig didn't turn around to look at Cartman. He continued walking towards the door, scratching his head using his middle finger. 

"Teeeeacher, Craig's flipping me off." 

"Shut up, Fatass. What are you, 10? We're trying to take the test here!" Kyle glared at him.

"Here, you can have your thinking jew-cap back, Jew-nerd." 

Kyle rolled his eyes and tried his best to concentrate on the test.

Tweek completely missed the whole scene that Cartman made and shook his head in disbelief. After regaining focus, he continued reading the questions and shading the circles in the answer sheets.There was still a bit of doubt growing in him about what Craig had said before the exam. But for now he is left with no choice but to trust the determined look Craig gave him.

Upon reaching the last part of the test, Tweek ran to the teacher's desk then went out to look for Craig. There was no need to run though, Craig was just there, leaning next to the door of their classroom. Seeing that Tweek had completely missed him, he grabbed Tweek's arm. "Babe."

"Craig." Tweek said frantically, grabbing Craig by the hand and dragging him a few steps away from their classroom. "How did you answer the exam so quickly? Ngh..T-therewerealotofquestionsandth-they'rekindofdifficultand..."

Craig placed a hand over Tweek's shoulder. "Slow down, babe. I can't understand what you're saying." 

The blonde forced in a calming breath. He only repeated some parts of what he said. "The questions were difficult, Craig, and there were a lot." 

"I studied, Tweek." Craig simply answered.

"Studying once isn't enough.. I--"

"Are you saying I cheated?" Craig tried to contain his disappointment as he looked away and used that well-known stoic tone, one he very rarely uses with Tweek. 

Rationality was needed for this conversation otherwise, it would end in an argument. Craig tried his hardest to understand why Tweek sounded accusing. It was highly likely because he always had lines like "Studying isn't my thing", "Passing marks are fine" and "I don't actually care if I fail one test." The moment he finally realized this, he then felt that Tweek's hand was shaking. He quickly looked at Tweek, who looked really dejected by what he had said.

"Ngh. Of course not!" Tweek took his hand off Craig's grasp and started playing with the loose button on his sleeve. This time, he looked angry. "Th-that didn't even cross my mind!"

 

"Okay, okay, babe. I'm sorry." Craig gently placed a hand on Tweek's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. His eyes were focused on Tweek's averted ones."I studied. I really did. For three mornings. I've been waking up at 3am to study."

Tweek had a lighter expression after this but he was still curious why Craig did this. He had stopped reminding him to study after that time the silent treatment occurred. He hated that the most and he did his best to avoid that topic. The last thing he wanted to be called was 'pushy'. As he was thinking, he remained staring at the lockers and pulling on the loose button. Even though there was a strong call to drop that "I thought studying wasn't your thing", he opted to go for "W-Why?"

"Well." Craig paused and looked away blushing quite a bit. "The teacher promised early summer vacation and I want to spend that whole time with you."

Craig Tucker, a.k.a. King Cheese was at it again, giving him butterflies in his stomach, fast heartbeats and bright red cheeks. He had been doing this to Tweek a lot. There were notable ones that Tweek just couldn't forget though. Like that time back in elementary when Craig did his best to keep him calm by bringing him to a theme park and even agreed to singing with him in front of a crowd. His boyfriend had also traveled all the way from grandma Tucker's house to school just to check on him during that sudden panic attack he had. Heck, Craig had even volunteered to do shifts at Tweek bros so he could take him out for dates afterwards. Those were hardly Craig-ish things to do but he did those anyway-- all for him. So he shouldn't be surprised if Craig took time to study just so he could be with him all summer. Tweek couldn't express how he felt at that moment. But he was at the verge of tears, happy ones. Some did roll down his cheeks. 

Craig quickly removed his chullo and placed it over Tweek's face upon hearing that someone was about to go out the classroom. The attempt wasn't exactly a failure since it did cover up Tweek's entire face. The problem is, they looked really silly. 

"Uhm, okay. What're you guys doing?" Kyle eyed the two confusedly. Shifting his gaze from Tweek to Craig then vice versa.

"He wanted to try my hat on." There was an option to ignore Kyle but he was quick to make excuses.

"Really? He's trying it on his face?" The redhead quirked an eyebrow at him. 

In an instant, Craig removed his hand off Tweek's face, causing the chullo to fall. Tweek grabbed it right away and placed it back onto his face. "I like the smell of his hat."

Craig tried not to laugh at that. 

"Okay. You're a weirdo, Tweek." Kyle hoped that somebody else would emerge from the classroom so he doesn't have to force a conversation with the two or even witness their awkward sweetness.

"Don't you sniff on Stan's hat?" Craig didn't really care about the answer. He just didn't appreciate the fact that his boyfriend got called a 'weirdo.' Tweek started giggling as he used the chullo to wipe some of his tears, making sure though that it still covered his face.

"Excuse me?" Kyle was forcing a composed answer. He supposed no one had noticed that he was attracted to Stan and that sniffing hats was concluded as a friendly thing to do. There was no way Craig would know about his feelings towards Stan. He didn't care about anyone even after he had been magically changed by Tweek. Besides, he wasn't being too obvious about it. Stan and him are best of pals and that's it. Craig was just simply protecting his boyfriend, Kyle convinced himself as he narrowed his eyes on Craig. But it puzzled him that Tweek seemed to agree. 

"Never mind." Craig shrugged. 

"No! What do you mean by that?!" The whole mind-debate of prolonging the conversation or just ignoring it got interrupted by the redhead's aggressive little mouth. He wasn't able to control it even if he knew that the wise thing to do was to just let go of that topic. "Answer me, Craig Tucker!"

"Hey, what's going on, dude?" Stan appeared before them as if he was the living sign to stop this pointless conversation. 

"I could answer that but..." Craig looked at Kyle then shrugged again.

Kyle worriedly looked at his best friend. "It's nothing, dude. They're just being weird is all." 

"You seemed worked up though." Stan glared at Craig. "Did Craig say something?"

"Tweek, why do you have Craig's hat on your face?" Another person popped out of the classroom, the savior that stopped the foreseen fight. The jolly tone gave it away. Even if Tweek couldn't clearly see it, he was sure it was Clyde. 

"I just got caught in the middle of trying it on." Tweek finally thought of a much more acceptable excuse. 

"You can put it on now then?" Clyde blinked at him. 

Craig intended to grab Tweek's hand but the failed aim got him a handful of Tweek's sleeve and ran along the corridors, pulling Tweek along. As Tweek was being dragged along, he fixed the hat on top of his head. After passing by a few halls, they stopped by the empty classroom. The two panted continuously.

From afar they heard Clyde shouting out. "Token's party is moved tomorrow night!" 

"W-why were we running?" Tweek asked in between short breaths.

There was a bit of shortness of breath before Craig managed to answer. "You didn't want them to see you crying. I'm sure." 

Tweek shot himself with mental-curses for being easily elated by whatever word that came out of Craig's mouth. He felt very silly but he couldn't help but blush anyway. "B-but they'll eventually catch up to us." 

"Fastpass can't even match our speed."

"Fastpass?" Tweek started laughing. "Oh come on now, Craig! Are you still bothered about what I said that time? That one about Jimmy being the only valuable person in Coon and Friends?"

"Of course not. But I already exceeded Jimmy's speed." Craig muttered.

"He's still the fastest." Tweek teased.

"Hey! Token and Clyde didn't catch up to us so you can't question the speed!" The taller boy took his gaze off of Tweek for a moment then started lightly kicking a pebble that only he could see.

Tweek found this sight the cutest thing to behold. He couldn't help but chuckle at how Craig was still a kid inside. There was no way he could resist seeing his boyfriend like this. That being said, he pulled the hat off his head then placed it on Craig's. He pulled each ear flap with his hands and kissed his boyfriend. Craig leaned in to deepen the kiss. The tendency to get carried away was strong for Craig as he attempted to slip his tongue in between Tweek's parted lips.

Realizing that they were still in school grounds, Tweek broke the kiss. "Alright, you're the fastest." 

"They won't see us." Craig grinned.

"Invisibility is not a part of our powers, Super Craig." Tweek peeped from the classroom entrance, scanning the halls. It was empty. This place was hardly visited by anyone. From what Tweek remembered, this classroom was said to be haunted. But this had always been the boyfriends go-to hideout, if not, kissing area so they could be less bothered by ghosts.

"It can be." Then came the wink.

Tweek groaned but he couldn't get the idea of Craig swirling his tongue against his now. Now, he could only hope that no humans or even ghosts appear before them while they're at it. He leaned against Craig's shoulder and faced him slightly before he closed his eyes. The kiss was supposed to start light but Craig's mouth met his eagerly and in an instant, Tweek found Craig's tongue lashing on his own. This had Tweek adjusting his position, their bodies touched as he held Craig closer. As for Craig, he held Tweek's face in his palms. They kissed hungrily for minutes before their lips parted. Both were left heavily breathing.

"I have a question." Craig said in between pants.

"Shoot." Tweek covered his burning cheeks. "This better not be about Fastpass."

Craig breathed in before his brows furrowed and he dropped the question. "Babe, who kisses better Feldspar or Super Craig?"

Tweek chuckled low under his breath. "Are you serious?"

"Feldspar or Super Craig?" The boyfriend repeated.

Tweek giggled quietly and he heard the clicking sound from Craig's phone and that changed the expression on the blonde's face. "You could at least mute the camera sounds, you know!"

"Feldspar...or..." 

"Which one are you right now?" 

"Duh. I'm astronomer Craig when I'm not any of those two!" Craig said it like it was something anyone could've figured out.

This left him a vivacious laugh instead of an actual reaction to what had been said. Craig simply grunted and leaned against the wall. "Well?"

Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. That word just kept on echoing in Tweek's head as he stared at Craig's grumpy look. He figured he needed to answer otherwise, this question will pop out several times later until the answer is achieved. He switched into a thinking position. He started rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "Hm... Feldspar is really handsome, cool and all but he does kiss like a thief, too quickly for my taste. On the other hand, Super Craig was a violent kisser. But then again maybe that was because he was mad at that time." 

"So...?" Craig's eyes were gleaming with strong curiosity.

"I'd go for astronomer Craig cause I just kissed him right now and I loved it." Tweek smiled. 

"He's not a part of the choices." Craig whined.

"Craig!" Tweek shrugged all confused but still amused. "Okay okay, Feldspar! I pick Feldspar!" 

"You want quick kisses? No, you don't."

"Yeah, no. But I like the costume?" Tweek explained.

"We aren't talking about costumes though.. But I have to admit I really liked the Barbarian costume." The taller boy winked and took Tweek's hand once again. 

"What's with that question anyway? You're such a nerd!" Giggling came again.

"For summer vacation, you'll be meeting Feldspar again on the bed." 

"What? You're being silly!" 

"I am but I'm guaranteeing that I will ace that exam." Craig turned around looking quite boastful. For a moment, he resembled Clyde's overly confident smug look.

Tweek kissed Craig on the lips then started running off. "I'll be seeing Feldspar this summer then!"

The whole cat and mouse game ended in front of Tweek's house. They stood there and Craig was left in deep thought. He tried to remember the last time he has ever been in Tweek's house. If his memory didn't get fuzzy from all the running, the last time was three to four months ago. He hasn't thought of this before since he is usually accompanied by Clyde and Token when bringing Tweek home. Craig stared blankly at the window of Tweek's room.

"C-Craig?" Tweek blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been in your room for so long. I just suddenly remembered." Craig simply said.

"D-don't be silly, Craig. It's been like just a month o..or so." Tweek swallowed an adequate gulp of his saliva and kept his already sweaty and twitchy hand out of Craig's view. "Say, Craig..."

"Hm?" Finally, Craig turned to him.

"Can I..." Tweek was at a loss of words. 

There was this abrupt silence that was quickly disturbed by the sound of breaking glass. Craig could've sworn the sound came from inside Tweek's house. Then came the sound of a door closing. 

"Can I sleep over at your house?"

"What was that sound?" Craig missed the question. He was thinking it was rather peculiar that Tweek's mother don't come out to greet him or anyone else for that matter. But he didn't want to go overthinking. Tweek's mother might be busy nowadays after Tweek Bros. had closed down. She probably is working at late hours in the office. Come to think of it, he hasn't checked on Tweek's family for quite some time now. The curiosity grew and grew as he waited for the answer.

"W-where do you think I got the twitchiness from?" Tweek answered. "My dad's been like that for days..dropping things." 

"Where's your mom?" 

"At work."

"How about we stay over at---"

"No! No!" Tweek knew that this suggestion was coming. He didn't want to sound like something suspicious was happening but this sudden interruption of sentences didn't quite hide that he was tense. And he should be after that second round of glass breaking sound from his house, how could he not be? He immediately pulled Craig a few meters away from the house. This whole action of pulling just made Craig realize that Tweek's hand was fidgety and sweaty. 

The first question that came to Craig's mind was 'Are you hiding something from me?' but that question could do more harm than good. He searched for the right words to say at this point. He didn't want Tweek to freak out if something was indeed bothering him. 

"Babe." The raven-haired boy held the blonde's shoulders and fixed his gaze at him with the gentlest of eyes. "You can sleepover at my house, okay?" 

Tweek didn't say anything. The two walked quickly away from the house with Tweek a few paces back. This was undoubtedly a confirmation that something was wrong. As much as Craig did want to know what was going on, he chose to be a considerate person. He wanted Tweek to tell him when he's ready. He didn't speak and gave his boyfriend the silence that he needed until they reached home. 

“Hello, my wonderful boys.” Laura greeted the two with a warm smile. 

Tweek smiled faintly. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Tucker.” 

“I told you, Tweeky. You can call me mom. This is like your second home!” She gave Tweek a pat on the shoulder. Craig checked Tweek’s reaction from his peripheral view and decided to butt in the conversation.

“Mom! Stop saying weird things please!” Craig rolled his eyes. 

“Are you staying over, honey?” Laura picked up the phone from the counter to inform Tweek’s mom about having Tweek over. 

“Yes, he is. Now enough with this interview.” 

“Oh. Your mom actually texted. She did want you to stay here for the night.” Laura simply nodded and placed the phone back on the counter. She then grabbed an apron and hurried to the kitchen. “That means we need to prepare something special.”

Tweek watched Mrs. Tucker from a distance as she knelt in front of the fridge to look for ingredients for dinner. “Sorry, if I’ve been pushy about staying here for the night.” 

Craig shook his head before taking the first step on the stairs. “What? Are you crazy? I wanted you to stay here anyway. Plus your mom did too. Just don’t worry about it too much. They love having you here.” 

Craig went up and gestured him to follow. Tweek nodded. He remained looking down as he followed Craig upstairs. “Craig.”

Craig turned his head a bit. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

Finally, he smiled again.


	3. Lazy Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the delay on the updates. Phone Destroyer took over all my free time. But yeah, here goes the next. Added new tags and pairings on the list. Please don't hate. :'0
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. :)
> 
> Also, I love Tricia Tucker.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Craig had expected silence, lots of it plus a touch of awkwardness throughout the trip to school. After all, last night marked the first night that Tweek didn’t speak to him even if they didn’t really argue or fight. But he respected that silence because he did not want to make his boyfriend feel uncomfortable. That respect came with understanding and more importantly, patience.

But despite all that, Craig still felt worried as he stared at Tweek, who was reading the note left on the table. The note simply said: Leaving early but I cooked up some sausages and potato hash for both of you lovely boys. Love you!

Reaching the end of the note, a small smile formed on Tweek’s lips. Craig was so tempted to take a photo, but this was surely not the time for that. He needed to think of a conversation starter. If Craig was a social person, that wouldn’t be much of a problem. But he was nowhere near social. That doesn’t stop him from trying to be. He took a deep breath as he pulled the seat from the table.

“Didn’t know your mom can make hash from scratch.” The silence-killer turned out to be Tweek, who broke the silence as he took his seat beside Craig. Whatever sadness his face reflected earlier instantly vanished as he excitedly took the plate with potato hash. There was no doubt about Tweek being genuinely happy about today’s breakfast since he was a fan of Laura Tucker’s cooking. He offered some potato hash to Craig as he waited for a response.

If Craig were to choose, he would definitely go for asking what was troubling his boyfriend. But the thing was, it was a school day and talking about problems would just stress Tweek out. So now he is left with no choice but to go with the current topic, that is --- hashbrown. “I’m not the type that praises anything that my mom makes but that one’s an exception. It’s good.”

“Your mom’s really nice.” He took in a mouthful of potato hash after saying that.

“So is yours.” Craig could only offer a smile then a switch of topic. Clearly, he didn’t really want to talk about moms at that point. “Are you excited about the exam results?”

After chewing and taking in everything in his mouth, Tweek could only comment about the food. “Wow. These are really good!”

“You just ignored my question, huh? You nervous?” Craig had the courage to smirk now. The mood wasn’t as heavy as it was.

“I kind of am for both of us.” Tweek frowned a bit then poked the sausage lightly. “Heard people talking about having only four qualifying people for the early vacation.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever be outside the top four, babe.” Craig said before he ate half of his share of sausage.

“Hello there, supportive boyfriend.” Tweek said jokingly.

“It’s true though.” Craig looked up and before he could even say anything, Tweek covered his mouth.

“Don’t say anything embarrassing even if no one’s around.” Tweek stuck his tongue out.

Breakfast ended up like the usual ones they had. All silly talk and no depressing topics were brought up. Tweek seemed fine again but this didn’t take the worry off of Craig’s chest. In fact, a new worry came in as he thought ‘What if Tweek’s been bothered by something for a long time’. He could only hope that wasn’t the case. He kept on reminding himself not to go for it every time he encounters a perfect chance to ask what was wrong. It was a bad time and he had to wait. Tonight he could go ahead and ask maybe, he thought.

The journey to school was less stressful too, since their classes were a bit later than most students. There were few people riding the bus so they got a chance to sit. They both agreed to listen to that Jazz music that Token had recommended. Craig could never get himself to listen to that but then he felt like the music helped calm Tweek down. After all, Tweek did like listening to instrumental and even classical music. He even listens to that whenever he’s studying. Anyone could see that Tweek was enjoying the music. Craig stared at Tweek’s face. He had his head leaning against Craig’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and he simply looked really relaxed. There was no way Craig would let another opportunity slip away. Quickly, he took out his phone and took a shot of his boyfriend’s face. The problem was, the shutter sounds are still on.

Tweek looked up at him. “There you go again.. Ngh!”

“Oh, it’s the bus stop.” Craig stood up and offered his hand.

“Changing topic failed.” Tweek’s brows creased as he took the offer.  
The two started walking to school with Craig still trying to change the topic so he doesn’t get scolded about taking pictures of Tweek randomly. It didn’t really make Tweek angry, just a bit embarrassed since people of South Park are such big fans of their relationship. What was surprising is that, even if there were other kids who came out of the closet, the TweekxCraig pairing continued to prevail. That wasn’t such a bad thing but others really tend to watch them in deep admiration during bus rides, grocery shopping, shopping at the mall, eating at restaurants, and every outdoor activity there is. People always watched and that was just too much pressure for Tweek.

“My stomach doesn’t seem to like that sausage.” Craig said, with matching, head-scratching.

The topic change was a success. Tweek looked at him and replied with, “Really? But I like sausages.”

"That sounded really wrong, babe." Craig shook his head, grinning. "Besides, you shouldn't be liking -sausages-. You should only like one sausage and that is---"

"Okayyy, point taken. No need to elaborate!" Tweek slapped Craig on the arm. 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Homosexuals do talk about sausages a lot, huh?" Cartman came passing by.

"Are you interested?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. But I am interested about the examination results." Cartman tried to sound like some villain in a movie, showing a very suspicious grin and dropping the vaguest of comments.

"How is that important to someone who ends up attending summer classes all the time?" 

"Speak for yourself, homo." Cartman continued to grin. "I will be enjoying summer and one of our classmates is probably not."

"W-why are you being so unclear about everything?" Tweek nervously asked.

"Let's just say I am excited to see a certain jew somewhere else during summer vacation." Cartman started overtaking the couple with quicker steps. "Ta-ta, homos!"

"What's he talking about?" Craig narrowed his eyes at the fat one.

"Maybe he's going to kill Kyle this summer," That was the only answer the blonde could come up with.

"I don't see the connection of that to our exams but.. I don't really care about Cartman or Broflovski so whatever." Craig shrugged and held his lover's hand. "Let's just go in." 

And that they did. They came in just time for the start of the class with the teacher just trailing behind them. The couple took the usual seats. As the blond sat down, he began to get feel tense about the test scores upon seeing the teacher shuffling test papers. He closely watched the teacher separate four test papers from the stacked ones, he felt a mild tapping on his shoulder. Because he was so focused on the test paper results, it took five taps before he looked over to his side.

"Tweek!" Clyde whispered with the softest voice possible. But as we all know about whispering in the classroom, the more you try to be subtle about it, the more the teacher notices. The teacher did notice but he was just trying to let it slide for now since he was busy rearranging papers. 

"W-what is it, Clyde?" Tweek blinked at him a bit, taking short glances at the test papers as he spoke.

"Bebe... and I..." Clyde drew his index fingers together. The smile on his face widened and Tweek finally understood what Clyde was going on about. Lucky for Clyde, Tweek didn’t really have anything bad to say about the news.

Tweek still had the smile on as he whispered, "I'm happy for you."

"This time it's going to work!" The soft voice Clyde was trying to maintain was immediately replaced by a tone of increased volume. He was too excited to spill the good news that he forgot he was in the classroom. Nobody could blame him though, Tweek was the only one who didn't really have a negative reaction to him dating Bebe again. All his other friends were against it.

"Clyde Donovan!" The teacher said finally. "Stop disturbing the fourth top-scorer in the class."

"Whooooa!" Some of the students in the classroom went. 

It took a couple of seconds before Tweek's brain was able to digest what the teacher had said. He was just blinking confusedly the entire time. 

Craig placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder. "You did well, babe."

"Whoa, Tweek! You're great as ever!" Clyde's humiliation after being called out didn’t last too long as a lot of the people in class started congratulating Tweek.

"Congratulations, Tweek." Token smiled at him. 

Kyle had the same thing to say. But now he was kind of confused about the other top scorers. He couldn't figure out who else could be a part of the list. The usual top scorers were Tweek and himself. If Wendy was still around, that would make the top three. There was no other candidate other than them. No one was academically focused as they are. The New Kid, who never had an actual name, could be one of them. He gets average scores and never failed any test. Kyle kept on analyzing his classmates as he waited for the announcement.

"The fourth doesn't really matter. Who's top one?" Cartman always had to ruin the good vibes. 

"Shut the hell up, you dick." Craig shot him a glare before he checked on Tweek, who didn't seem to have heard Cartman's comment.

"Well, let's start with the third placer."

Cartman leaned back his seat and crossed his arms, looking like a brat as usual. "The fuck, this isn't a contest! Get on with the top 1 already!" 

"Watch the language, Eric Cartman." The teacher called out Tweek to get his test paper from the table. After seconds of delay, he nervously went in front to claim his paper. He tried to peek at the three papers. To his dismay, the papers were placed facedown. "Good job, Tweek, as usual. You just had some miscalculations on the third and fourth pages but you did great."

Tweek smiled weakly then went back to his seat. It kind of seemed like he was disappointed about being fourth but in reality, he was just nervous for Craig's examination results. He really hoped that Craig's paper is in one of those papers on the desk.

"Top 3, Kyle Broflovski." 

"Sir, wha---" Kyle was in the middle of reacting violently when Cartman's reaction interrupted this.

"WHAT?! That's bullshit!" Cartman stood up from his seat. 

"Eric Cartman, take your seat. Kyle Broflovski, you just made that one mistake. Come here and get your paper."

Kyle didn't want to sound like some sore loser so he contained the disappointment inside and tried to act as cool as possible. "So you mean the other two got every single question correctly?"

"That's right." The teacher nodded.

"That's still bullshit." The fat boy repeated.

"What the hell's your problem, fatass? Since when did you care about my test scores?" Kyle was disappointed with himself but now, he was growing curious about the way Cartman was behaving.

"Fuck you, jew. I don't really care. All I care about is that you stay away from me during the entire vacation."

"That's enough. Silence please." If only there was someone who could do the drum roll to add to the excitement. Surprisingly, the students in class were all ears on who beat Kyle Broflovski in the standings. The common guess was the the New kid but nobody knew for sure. This kid never talked or participated in class.

"Whoever those are, serves you right for not letting Kyle be top 1." Cartman grunted and smirked at the girl that they've labeled as new kid for the longest time. The said girl did not have any reaction as usual.

"You're being fishy about this, fatass. What's going on?” Kyle was starting to get worried. 

"It doesn't matter now that you're just a third placer." Cartman rolled his eyes. 

"These two got the perfect score for the test. Token Black and Craig Tucker." Finally, the announcement came. Tweek was over the moon after hearing the announcement. If the rumors were true, the two of them would get to spend summer vacation with Craig, finally. He couldn’t contain his happiness that when Craig got back to his seat after retrieving his paper, he immediately pulled Craig into a hug. This sent the girls in yaoi heaven.

“Congratulations, babe!” Tweek exclaimed as he released Craig from the embrace.

“Whoa whoa whoa, did you just call me---”

“Yes! Y-yes, I did!” Tweek laughed.

“Okay, homo love birds, thank you for ruining my plan.” Cartman rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

That comment was ignored and the teacher just continued announcing the test scores and distributing the papers. The happy mood caused time to pass by so quickly that the moment Tweek looked at the clock, it was just five minutes away from the end of the last class. He was kind of excited to have this game night with his friends. 

But it won't be just a game night for long. Clyde had better things in mind. He wanted to have a celebratory party for Craig and Token, with the sub-celebration of him being back with Bebe, of course. Token didn't really oppose to this. He simply called home to have the house ready for the party. 

"Clyde just wants to celebrate his on and off relationship with Bebe." Craig muttered. He wasn't a big fan of parties. He didn't enjoy other people's company. But he had to be there for Tweek, who seemed eager to go.

Tweek elbowed Craig on the side. "Craig!"

"Excuse me, it's on and on, not on and off." Clyde corrected his best friend with confidence.

"That doesn't make any sense." Craig rolled his eyes. "Tweek, I'll just tell Tricia to go home early. I'll be right back."

"Why don't you invite her?" Token asked.

"A party is one thing but a party with my sister in it is another." Craig grunted. "I don't want to babysit."

"Come on, Craig. Maybe she wants to come." Tweek pleaded. This is one of Craig's weaknesses but it didn't seem to work on Craig today.

"Doubt it. She has exams tomorrow." 

"Pfft. Fine." Tweek shrugged. "I'll wait for you here then."

Craig went on a search for his sister. Their classroom wasn't too far away so it would be easy. That's what he thought, at least. To his dismay, he was greeted by an empty classroom. He hated wasting energy. But he had more hate to spare for his sister, who never stays put in one place. 

He didn't want to ask around where his sister is so he chose to just run around the corridors to check out for himself. Talk about not wanting to waste energy, he thought angrily. As he went for a turn at the end of the hall, he saw a crowd. Some people recognizable as his sister's classmates. They seem to be spectating on something. When things like this happen, he is taken back to the time that Stan's group made him fight with Tweek. The students of this school never changed. They still enjoyed watching people fight. He didn't exactly want to intervene so he hid behind a column at the hall to listen in. To his surprise, Kenny Mccormick was leaning by the column parallel to the one he's leaning on. 

"The hell are you doing, Mccormick?" His whisper came in a bit louder than expected but the crowd didn't seem to hear it.

"I guess it's something similar to what you are doing." Kenny shrugged. 

From the crowd, a recognizable voice was heard. It was Tricia's. She sounded really pissed but that was no surprise. She was a Tucker after all. Tuckers don't run away from a fight. "You better fuck off, bitch."

"Since when did you actually become friends with this filthy girl, Tricia? Didn't think your choices were as bad as your parents bank account." One girl said. 

"I can see you trying to insult me but I couldn't care less about the shit you just said. Now I'm giving you five seconds to get off my path before I shred the hair off your scalp." Tricia grinned like she really meant what she said. Unlike Craig, Tricia wasn't a person of few words. When she had something to say, she'd definitely go for it, even if that meant trouble.

"Tricia...Let's just go." The girl beside her said very softly and buried her face on Tricia's arm in fear. 

The two boys spying couldn't quite see who that girl was. They didn't hear her speak too. Craig wasn't necessarily worried about Tricia not being able to handle the situation. In fact, he just stayed there so he could deliver the message then leave. On the other hand. Kenny was terribly worried about his sister. He had this strong feeling that the one being bullied is Karen. He was ready to step in at any time.

"Did you just threaten me?" Three of the girls went in front of Tricia and the bullied girl, blocking her path completely now.

"One." Tricia started the count.

"Are you even serious?" The bully scoffed at this. 

"Two."

"What the fuck, Tricia Tucker?"

"Three." 

"Just fucking leave the girl to us." One of the bullies said. She sounded a bit tense too.

"Four."

"Stop counting, bitch!" The leader of the bullies took one step in front with a glare to match the brave act. 

"Five. Times up." She took the hand of the girl hiding behind her, finally revealing that it was Karen Mccormick. She then walked up to the girl in the middle, took a deep breath and right on punched her in the face. The girl automatically fell down from the impact and the other two girls blocking the way hurried to help out their knocked-out friend. 

"What the hell?! I'll tell the teacher about this!" One of the girls shouted as the crowd slowly dispersed. Seeing that the two girls were on their way, Kenny immediately stepped to the other side of the column.

Tricia did not really stop walking, pulling Karen along. "I don't give two shits. Karen Mccormick is off limits." 

"I like the counting effect." A voice came.

Upon hearing this, Tricia looked to the side after recognizing the nasally tone. "The hell! How long have you been there?"

"Look, I don't care about you and your girlfriend. I just needed to tell you that you will be going home on your own." Craig started walking off with hands in his pockets after delivering the message. 

Tricia's cheeks turned bright red but she refused to look at Karen's reaction. "Just ignore him. He's a tard."

"He seems like a nice guy despite the fierce looks." Karen seemed to have taken the word girlfriend lightly. They were girls and friends anyway. 

Tricia simply shook her head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts and pulled Karen to the classroom. Kenny was still worried about his sister so he stayed by the column, waiting for the two to come out. 

"Are we going home now?" Karen asked, grabbing the book on her desk and sliding it on her ragged sling bag. 

"Hey." Instead of fixing her things, Tricia dropped her bag on the seat.

"Hm?" 

"I told you to call me when they are harassing you. Why didn't you?" Tricia turned to look at Karen, who had her eyes fixed on the floor. 

While Tricia didn't mind the silence, Karen couldn't really take it so she replied after the short search for words. "I..." She sighed deeply. "I didn't really want more people to dislike you because of me." 

"I don't really care about people disliking me." Tricia continued staring at the other girl. Her words reflected confidence. She really didn't care about most people at school.

"You already lost your friends because of me." Karen's face grew sadder each time she spoke. She remembered years before Tricia started talking to her. Tricia had a group she usually hangs out with. No one could tell if Tricia was happy just by basing on the way she looks but at least she wasn't really all alone like she is now. That offer to lend a certain book to Karen had caused Tricia's friends to become distant. Tricia barely even noticed them distancing themselves from her, or at least that's what she told Karen. From that time until now, Tricia was nowhere to be found during lunch time or any other breaks. She was rumored to be eating alone at the back of the school and this had Karen terribly guilty. At least, Karen had friends. But her friends are also victims of bullying so they were of no help in that aspect. 

Tricia leaned closer to Karen, a hand stroking the dirty-blonde strands of Karen's hair. "You don't call people who leave 'friends.' Stop being guilty about it. I've told you several times, I don't really care about them."

"But you'll make more enemies." Karen eyed the floor.

"So? I can just punch everyone in the face." 

"That could get you kicked out." The worried tone was still there. 

"My brother has kicked more than thirty people in this school and he's still here. Trust me on this. I will protect you."

Karen looked up at her. Her eyes were all watery. Tricia panicked and covered her eyes. "Hey, don't do that!"

Karen quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you for being nice to me." 

"I'm not nice if I've made you cry!" Tricia searched her pocket for a handkerchief. She offered the hanky to her. "Here."

At first, Karen refused the offer. She didn't really want to dirty Tricia's hanky but in the end she took it after seeing the desperate look on Tricia's face. 

"You are not going to cry in front of me again, understand?" Tricia poked the tip of Karen's nose with her index finger. 

Karen nodded, smiling. "Uhm... I have a request."

"What is it?" Tricia raised an eyebrow.

"Please spend every lunch time with us." She finished the sentence with half-smile across her lips.

"Now that will scare your friends away." 

"No, they won't. Just promise okay?" 

"Promise." 

At that point, Kenny decided to interrupt. He peeped through the room. 

"I have to go. Thanks again, Tricia."

"Yeah yeah." Tricia turned to her bag and pretended to fix the things inside as she waited for the Mccormicks to go.

"You can come with us up to the bus stop." Kenny offered.

'That was what I wanted until you showed up.' Tricia thought to herself but then said yes to this anyway. There was a lot of silence during the trip. Tricia wondered if her presence had caused this since Kenny wasn't really wearing the hood on nowadays, it was much easier to communicate. Karen didn't lose the smile on her face so Tricia was able to confirm that she was comfortable having her around. The whole seemingly awkward moment was broken by the noise of bickering. 

"Seriously, if you don't want to come then don't!" Kyle was almost yelling. 

"Why should I celebrate? They ruined everything!" Cartman grunted then rolled his eyes after seeing Heidi arriving at the bus stop. Heidi didn't really say anything but just clung to Cartman's arm.

Although curious about what Cartman had been talking about, he tried his best not to fight Cartman in front of Heidi. "What is 'everything' exactly?"

The chance to respond was stolen by Tweek's turn to speak. "Oh, look! It's Tricia!"

Craig didn't even look to that direction and just took the phone from his pocket. He didn't want to be the one to invite Tricia to the party and he didn't want anyone in his family knowing that he aced the test. He knew that making the mark brings in a lot of expectations and later, disappointments if he loses the motivation to study. 

"Tricia, do you want to go to Token and Craig's party?"

"That is not my party." Craig said, scrolling through the images of Tweek and Stripe in his phone gallery. He could only hope that Tweek wouldn't tell his sister what the party was for.

In just seconds, that spring of hope faded in thin air as Tweek spoke, "Token and Craig aced the test so we're celebrating at Token's."

"Wow! What kind of cheating method did you use?" Tricia teased her brother, grinning widely. 

"Go home." Craig glared at her.

"Craig!" Tweek looked at Craig with scolding eyes.

"I'm really going home anyway." Tricia tried not to laugh at the idea of his brother studying for Tweek. Although she found it funny, she felt scared too. She feared the things that being in love does to a person. She didn't want to go cheesy or nerdy just because of love. She waved a hand at Karen before riding the bus home.

While everyone was hyped up by the party, Stan was busy with his phone. He finally spoke after sending a few text messages. "Hey, guys. I'll just catch up."

Kyle watched Stan leave. 

The party-goers rode the next bus that arrived. It was just like in elementary school: the argument between Kyle and Cartman, Cartman being annoyed with whatever Heidi does, Tweek and Craig being sweet to each other, Clyde trying impress Bebe, and Token not riding the bus but instead his expensive car. The only thing that was off was the missing lovers, Wendy and Stan. Kyle tried to hide the worry over his best friend, who rarely gets to hangout with them. He already felt that it was just Stan's usual 'I'll catch up' then later on 'Sorry, guys. I can't come.' That was usually the case anyway and if he wasn't the best friend, Kyle would have given up already. 

Kyle sent a message to Stan in frustration. "You better come, dude."

They arrived at the destination and there was no reply from Stan. Out of dismay, he threw the phone in his bag and decided to just forget it and enjoy himself, or at least try to. Everything just annoyed him though, specially seeing Tweek and Craig all happy and even Clyde and Bebe. He was already feeling bad about the exam and now, he didn't have Stan around. He sat beside Token and started drinking.

"Whoa, slow down, Kyle!" It was all Token could manage to say after he saw Kyle down three shots of tequila. He even skipped the biting on the lemon slice part. 

"I think he's going wild over the fact that he isn't number one. I should be the one drinking." Cartman mumbled. 

"Why, babe?" 

"Nah. It's nothing." The eye rolling seemed like the normal reply Cartman gave each time Heidi spoke to him. It seemed like Heidi was actually used to Cartman's rudeness and just went on chattering about something.

Token only shook his head watching this then he turned to the opposite side only to see Clyde looking like he got shot by Cupid for the first time. While Clyde was busy speaking, Bebe had this same disinterested face. Token wondered why this girl kept on coming back to Clyde. They said Stan and Kyle knew but Token never bothered to ask about it. He assumed that the reason was simply that moving on is hard. He knew that anyway. But at least now, he has moved on and is just casually getting to know other girls. He got tired of the view of the hopeless romantics and just left with two empty bowls to get more snacks. 

"Do you need help with the snacks?" Tweek said, seeing Token make his way to the kitchen. 

"Sure. Let's bring more to the table to people would be busy with the food instead of the drinks. I don't really want people vomiting everywhere. My parents would be furious." Token explained.

Tweek chuckled. "I don't think any parent would want that. Let's go." 

In the kitchen, Token took out two bags of Cheetos. Cheesy Poofs were already phased out so they had to go with these. He transferred the Cheetos to the big bowls. "Tweek, just bring that bucket of KFC." 

"Sure. They're going to love this. I think they'd forget about the drinks." 

"Don't place it anywhere near Cartman though. He might pull the skin out of every chicken." 

The two laughed upon remembering that birthday party where Cartman was caught eating the skin off of every chicken. 

"What are you guys laughing about?" Craig peeped from the entrance of the kitchen. 

"KFC and Cartman." Token did not elaborate. 

"Oh, that." Craig snorted after having his own reminiscing turn. 

"Don't worry, I'll be placing this somewhere far from Cartman." Tweek giggled.

Token watched the two homosexuals from peripheral view and realized that he should just go back to the living room to give out the newly refilled bowl of snacks. "I'm going on ahead to bring this to Cartman. Maybe he'd be sick of eating after gobbling up all these," Token hurried to give the couple some alone time. To Token, the only working relationship would be Craig and Tweek's so this was the only one he supported.

"I'm really happy that you got every question perfectly!" Tweek sounded really proud of Craig.

"Don't I get a present for that? I mean, I'm kinda cool so..."

"You're beginning to sound like Clyde." Tweek teased.

"Gross. Okay, never mind." Craig muttered.

With a huge grin on Tweek's face, he placed the bucket of chicken back on the counter, he had both hands on the counter, placing his weight for support and leaned forward to kiss Craig chastely. "I love you, Craig." 

Craig was a bit surprise. This was the first time that Craig felt inspired to do well in school. He liked seeing Tweek happy. Plus, Tweek very rarely dropped I love you's first. "I love you too, babe. Well, we better go back before people start thinking I did something to you on this kitchen counter."

Tweek blushed. "Craig!"

Craig just winked to tease Tweek even more. Tweek quickly grabbed the bucket and ran off. "That is not happening in this house!" 

The party ended with only one drunk person in list of guests. That was Kyle. Usually, it was Stan's job to bring Kyle home when he's completely intoxicated. Cartman is not allowed to do it, otherwise there will be a dead body discovered by Stark's pond come morning. Cartman went home early together with Heidi. Bebe was fetched by her mother. Since Stan was not around, Kenny took the responsibility of bringing Kyle back home. Craig and those guys were left there to have their game night. It was lots of fun. They haven't had this much fun in a long time. Mostly because of how school is keeping them busy. 

When the clock struck 1, the boys were in deep sleep, except for one of them. It was Tweek. He was at the corner of the living room talking to someone over the phone. 

"I'm sorry..." He kept his voice as soft as possible so he wouldn't wake anyone up. But as soft as it was, it still sounded like he was crying. "Don't go..." Even if he tried to keep the conversation low, Craig was woken up by this. He didn't really interrupt though even if he desperately wanted to comfort Tweek. He had to keep in mind that Tweek will open up when he's ready. 

That night two of them didn't really get to sleep well. Tweek cried in his sleep and Craig was just too worried to even sleep properly.


End file.
